


Understood

by craftyuworks (orphan_account)



Series: Umbrella Academy Younger Days [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Childhood, Gen, No Romance, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/craftyuworks
Summary: Klaus starts to realize he's not like his brothers when he sees how fun Allison makes her makeup look.(ATTENTION! this is purely friendship/sibling based with NO ROMANCE whatsoever. this is just a fun little fic about the characters as children/teens.)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Umbrella Academy Younger Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Understood

**Author's Note:**

> (ATTENTION! this is purely friendship/sibling based with NO ROMANCE whatsoever. this is just a fun little fic about the characters as children/teens.)
> 
> just a fic about the growing bond between Klaus and Allison.

Klaus always knew something was different about him. Well, no shit. He could communicate with the dead and was a part of the “Umbrella Academy”, a group of six abnormal kids with superhuman abilities. Yay for him. But there was always something in him that felt off putting. He looked himself in the mirror and studied his face; the way his eyelids rested bare, the way his skin looked so bare and boring. He heard a few creaky steps pass by his door, prompting him to turn away from his reflection. His sister, Allison, was heading to her room. He noticed a hint of magenta above her eyes and barely visible black peeking under. This made her eyes pop and become more noticeable. Her smile radiated. 

“Hey, Allison?” he called out. She turned around and looked into his room. “Yeah Klaus?” He walked closer to her but stopped, leaving a space between the two. “I like your makeup. Did you -uh- do it yourself?” She chuckled, “Thanks. Actually Mom did it.” He blinked. “Did you just ask her? Did you go up to her like, ‘Hey Mom, can you take a moment to slather some color on my eyes? Greatly appreciated.’” The two laughed at his absurdity. “Basically, yeah. Minus the-” she gestured towards him, “-everything you just said.” He nodded. “Cool, cool. Thanks sis.” He headed for the door and slipped out before Allison could say another word. 

Klaus walked into the main room and saw his mother dusting the mantle. He sheepishly walked up to her. “Hey, Mom?” She looked at him with her usual stoic smile. “Yes, Klaus?” she asked through her perfectly crafted smile. “Could… could you do my makeup? Like you did Allison’s?” He grinned, eager for her answer but was met with the sight of her eyebrows curling up in concern. “But Klaus, you’re a boy. Boys don’t wear makeup.” His grin faded at once. “Yeah but… it looks cool. Why does it matter?” She kneeled down to meet his face. “Well… you  _ do  _ make a point but… well, your father wouldn’t be too happy about it.” Klaus scrunched his nose. “Why does he care so much? We don’t have any plans for today, and if we have a mission I’ll just wipe it off.” His mother smiled faintly and cupped his cheek with her hand. “I know, sweetie. I would say yes but I don’t want either of us to get in trouble. I’m sorry.” She planted a kiss on his forehead. “Why don’t you play with your siblings? I’m sure that’ll cheer you up.” He sighed and headed back to the hallway dawned with all the Hargeaves’ kids. 

He walked to his room but paused before entering. A few of his siblings’ rooms were opened, including Allison’s. As he approached, Luther sped out of Diego’s room, him following behind yelling something around, “Don’t touch my stuff, Number 1!”. He snickered, “Get him, Diego! Aim for the ankles!” He laughed and he watched them run down the stairwell. He turned back to see Allison looking out from her door. “Don’t encourage them,” she sighed. “Where did you run off to?” Klaus felt his smile drop. “It’s nothing.” Allison saw right past him and gave him a nudge. “Come on. What were you doing?” He looked around the hallway frantically. “Can we go in your room?” Allison agreed, “Sure. Door stays open.” She sat on her bed and pet the spot next to her. “What’s up?” He sat next to her. “I asked mom to do my makeup… but she said no.” She frowned. “Why not?” He shifted in his spot. “Said that Dad would get mad. He’s just so full of bullshit. You can’t do anything around here.” Allison looked down at her feet, unsure how to respond. “She never said  _ I  _ couldn’t do your makeup.” Klaus felt his eyes light up. “You can!” He jumped up and turned to her. “When? Like now? Please say now.” He clasped his hands together. “Yes, now is fine.” 

Allison rummaged through her vanity, looking for her eyeshadow palette. She pulled it from the back of the drawer with a well deserved, “Found it!” as she held it up. Klaus sat on one side of her bed as she climbed onto the other half. She looked towards her door that was now cracked slightly. “Looks like the coast is clear.” She turned her focus to her brother as she dusted off her palette. She opened it and grabbed the skinny brush hidden inside. “What color?” He thought for a moment. “How about black?” he pointed at the darkest shade. “Alright. Close your eyes.” She dipped the brush into the powder and set it on his eyelids. She brushed closest to his eye and spread it over the whole lid. She put a little bit under his eyes. “Okay, you can open.” He looked at her. “How does it look?” She admired her work for a moment then pointed back at her vanity. “Take a look for yourself. It’s my first time putting it on someone else since Vanya won’t let me.” He stepped to her vanity and let his eyes trace his image. He didn’t smile. He just stared in awe. “Do you not like it?” Allison hesitated to ask. “Like it? I  _ love  _ it!” His face lit up as he rushed over and hugged his sister. He pulled back from the hug and rushed to the mirror again. “I don’t know why Mom said boys can’t wear makeup. I look badass!” Suddenly someone knocked on the door, halting his celebration. “Hey Allison, have you seen my-” the door opened to Ben, who looked up to see the pair with fresh eyeshadow. Klaus immediately started panicking. “Ben! Hey! This? Allison needed someone to practice on and I said why-”

“You look cool.” Klaus paused. He dropped his hands to his hips and smiled. “Thanks Ben.” Ben looked back to his sister. “Have you seen my notebook?” She shook her head. “No, sorry.” He stepped back into the hall. “Wait!” Klaus called out. He entered again, “Yeah?” He snickered, “You want her to make you pretty too?” Ben gave a stale laugh, “No thanks.” 


End file.
